prince spriggan
by leojraj
Summary: Who is prince spriggan and where is our favorite dragon slayer? and why fairy tail is broken?
1. chapter 1

I do not own fairytail.

_**This story was an idea bulbed to me when I read some incomplete fanfictions. Hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Year 791**_

Mavis told her whole story to the guild. Then she turned to Makarov and asked the details about the spriggan 12. He then told her and the whole guild about the known members of the 12.

"There is twelve members are in spriggan 12 with August being the powerful and let's not forgot about zeref"

Someone asked "is that all".it was gray.

"No my boy, there's a person who called as **prince spriggan** and it was rumored that he was stronger than zeref and let's not forgot he was the one who slayed acnologia".

Fear held the guild by this and they kept discussing themselves.

"holy shit, he killed acnologia, master can we beat him".

"No we can't, he was a dragon and demon slayer, and also in Alvarez the people say that he has the power to kill zeref."

"Master let's not also forget that tartarus and God Serena also joined them."

Wendy cried silently and muttered "if only natsu was here, he will give hope." but her muttering was loud enough to sit on all ears.

After hearing that name some of the members cried(erza Mira lisanna juvia, levy, romeo) and some of them tried their best not to cry.(Elfman gajeel laxus and the thunder tribe)

But the others except Mavis did not even reacted to it. They always seem to avoid the topic.

Mavis thought _'who is that boy and what happened to him?, but it was always someone cries about him, then someone criticizes him,_ then next Mira Or erza beats them, what is happening?'

Mavis asked Wendy "what are you talking about Wendy and who is natsu?"

"I don't know what you are asking

about?"

Mira then said "he was our friend, someone who is the true definition of hope until he was betrayed by gray, Lucy, happy and some of the guild members"

_**Please give me a review and if you have any questions ask it in review and I will explain in next chapters. **_


	2. chapter 2: the jealous

**Flashback x784 (before s-class trials)**.

'_natsu is definitely getting stronger than me, but the question is how did he stronger than me? , when we were children, i was the one who beat him during all the fight between us, now we both know the result will only side him' _it was the Gray's thought after the s-class trials trials announcement.

'_Why didn't natsu spend time with me, after lisanna's return from edolas he always with her to make up for his lost time, did he love her?, no, he always came to my home night and sleep there before her return, please mother, I can do anything to get back my natsu'_ those were the thoughts of Lucy after seeing natsu spend his time with lisanna.

Mest gryder was a spy from council. His council identity was Doranbolt. His true identity was only known to Makarov. He was now infiltrating fairy tail. He suddenly thought of a Plan.

_'man, this is bad, I have came to infiltrate fairy tail, but I get nothing but kindness, this place is full of life, before my memory spell wore off I have to fi something, what do I do?.'_

_'that's it, I'm going to break fairy tail inside from starting with team erza or team natsu whatever, I know I cannot take them off, people more stronger than me failed, but I will definitely going to break them, I have a spell called **memory rage **that's main purpose it to make people's dark emotions each it's peak.let's try it now.'_

Nest then walked to Gray and Lucy and placed his hands on their shoulders and silently muttered **"memory rage"**. Then their eyes were slitted with light purple color.

This change leads to many things like Lucy and gray talk about getting revenge on lisanna and natsu, and it even leads to give them a thought of killing them and they have decided to do it. But each of them want one person dead.

The next day they went to natsu and lisanna's house (the small hut they raised happy, now it was a small house). They called them and when no response came they bathed in and saw that the two were cuddling inside.

Lucy jealously thought _'what is that whore doing with my natsu? But no problem, after today she will no longer be alive and natsu will be mine'_

Lucy and gray put a fake smile and tried to wake up them. They finally wake up and natsu asked 'what are you two doing here?' gray replied

"Lucy and I are now lovers"

"so what?"

"let's go on a double date in secret."

"Ok"

"on a ship"

"WHAT?"

**5 HRS LATER (On a ship)**

"Why am I here?" a motion sicknified

Fire dragon slayer whined in a private ship.

"you are so sweet natsu, even it was your weakness you came for me"

Lucy summoned aquarius on the other side of the ship and ordered to make a huge wave. But aquarius refused to do it. But when Lucy pressed the key with her magic aquarius was forced to make a big tidal wave. Aquarius then done something that Lucy didn't expect. She snatched hers and some other keys from and Lucy and vanished.

Lucy did not even fazed by it. She then went to the love duo and said to them that aquarius was gone rogue and tried to sink the ship. Lucy said "natsu, lisanna and I will search for anything help us, gray was in downstairs, go there and get him"

Natsu obeyed Like a good friend and went downside and talked to gray. Gray said to him that there is a emergency boat outside. Natsu then heard a cry outside and when he run outside he saw that an unconscious lisanna was stabbed by Lucy in the head and stomach badly. Natsu was going to hit Lucy, but before he hit Lucy Gray stabbed him. He was unable to react or hit because of the sickness. Then they escaped by the emergency boat.

Natsu saw that lisanna was going to die faster than him. So he used the only emergency healing spell which was very cliche.

**"fire dragon's life force transfer healing"**

Green fire erupted from natsu and consumed Lisanna and healed her. Natsu became pale and then a big wave hit the ship and because of that natsu and lisanna fell down from the ship. But natsu picked up his scarf and put it on around her and used his first fire make magic to throw lisanna into the ship.

Then natsu becomes officially dead by drowning into the ocean.

_**PLEASE GIVE ME A REVIEW AND ASK IF YOU GOT ANY QUESTIONS AND I'LL EXPLAIN IT IN MY NEXT CHAPTER. **_


	3. chapter 3:truth of memory rage

_**Now in fairy tail guild**_

"that's what happened master" mira explained to Mavis

Mavis asked her "how do you know about this?"

"a few days later, mest's memory spell was stopped but **memory **rage's work was different, it was just a spell that exhibit someone's inner hate or jealousies because of that many guild members true colors were shown outside"

"What do you mean true colors mirajane?"

"we found lisanna two days later, but she was in a coma that only cured two weeks later , I still did not forget what happened that day"

**Year x784**

**2 days after the boat incident **

Mira did not know what was going on with her sister. Mirajane and lisanna both loved natsu. But lisanna told her that natsu loved many girls, so he just didn't know what to do. Lisanna also told her that she will return in 3 days. But that was 4 days ago. So she went to natsu's house but she saw that the house was empty.

Then she came to the guild hall and asked erza "erza, do you know where was natsu and lisanna is? , happy and I searched for him, but we didn't found them yet."

"No mira, I don't know where he was, when they came back I promise you that I will definitely punish natsu privately" '_the punishment was he massaging me naked, no inner erza not now'_Then erza and mira asked Lucy and Gray. Lucy didn't replied, but gray said to them "natsu said that they were going to a Date on a ship"

Erza eyed them suspiciously _'something wrong, natsu never suggests to go on a transportation especially ship, it seems they are hiding something.'_Then suddenly some visitors came. They turned out to be pirates that helped erza to go to the galuna island. They carried an unconscious lisanna with them. Their leader said to erza "miss erza we found her on a ship stranded on the ocean a day ago. When we saw the guild mark we thought it Would be best if we give her to you, it seems that she was in a coma,we are leaving now"they then exit the guild.

Mira and Elfman broke down and cried for hrs that day. They called porlyusica and when she checked lisanna she told "she was injured two days ago in the head and stomach, but it was not possible, unless you use your life force, it seems someone with high stamina helped her, but it only leads the person's death."

Mira did not help but ask "do you know who was the person helped him"

"yes I know, only three type of mages can do it: black mage, white mage and dragon slayer. It seems the boy natsu was the one who not only give his life force but also some of his magic to make her a first pseudo dragon slayer."

Now Elfman's brain was clouded with questions and he asked" how do you know it was natsu and also what is pseudo dragon slayer? "

" I know because of the scarf that around her neck and pseudo dragon slayer was the one who gets dragon slayer magic from another dragon slayer "

Mira and erza was already in tears when they heard that natsu would be dead. They wanted to do find out who was responsible for this.

They informed the supposed death of natsu to the guild they thought they would see sadness. But they see only anger and cries of outrage.

"he is better be dead"

"who cares about him anyway".

"he must be the one who responsible for lisanna's state"

Mira and erza was getting angry by seeing this. But their heart were eased to see some of them had tears like cana, juvia, Romeo, Makarov and thunder tribe.

Makarov was pissed to see the state of the guild and he was disgusted to see that they openly commenting about natsu's supposed death. Then he detected a spell was placed on them and shocked to find out it was **memory rage **which was used by mest and Makarov was the only one who knows about mest's mission. He decided ask about it later. He saw that gray and Lucy were missing after lisanna's arrival.

Erza and Mira also noticed this and went to Makarov and asked him. Makarov explained about mest and his created alterego of doranbolt. Makarov then called for mest and then restored his memory.

Mest feels Like a trash now. He knows about the thoughts and actions of doranbolt self. He then explained to them about his first use of memory rage in Lucy and Gray. But he didn't know about natsu's death.

After a beating from mira and erza Makarov asked "you said you only used memory rage in Lucy and Gray. But I sense it from all of members now why?"

Mest replied "gray was only slightly affected by this spell. He seems to know about the spell. He then told my alterego that it only effective against weaker person like Lucy. He said that he will help me to infiltrate fairy tail in response to this he said that I have to use memory rage it on everyone in the guild starting today. We used after when mira, Elfman and erza went to see porlyusica with lisanna on every one present on the guild hall. We were unable to use it on master because he was in his office room"

Erza asked him "why some of them still did not hate him?"

Meat answered "memory rage was the spell that increases someone's inner feelings about something. Jealous gives hate, respect gives a brother or sister admiration, love is the only repellant example of this Lucy's love of natsu was the one which turned her hate concentration on lisanna instead on natsu."

Mira thought '_ good grief, gajeel, Wendy, levy and the exceeds were not here, I don't know about the results'_

Erza said to mira " It seems gray did it because of his own but Lucy only did it because of the spell, Lucy seemed broken in the morning, I think the spells duration on her was completed, let's go and ask her mira, come on ".

_**PLEASE GIVE ME A REVIEW. **_


End file.
